


Know What You Can Take

by shockandlock



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Double Penetration, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Sex Toys (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Day 14 + 15 = Double Penetration + CreampieAce is the needy type. Good thing he has two loving boyfriends in Marco and Deuce.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Masked Deuce/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956949
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Know What You Can Take

**Author's Note:**

> I was flip flopping back and forth whether to post this yesterday or to post my angst, but the angst fic ended up winning in the end, so this was saved for today! Really enjoying writing these, but I don't know how many more I'll end up doing. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ace deserved the world. That was something Marco and Deuce could definitely agree on. So of course when Ace asked for something like this, they just had to oblige.

“Yeah! More, Marco! More!” Ace whined as Marco bounced him up and down on his dick. Deuce loved seeing this side of Ace: desperate for anything they’d give to him. He was used to the Ace that would take what he wanted from Deuce, and Deuce would let him. Used to the Ace that would choke himself on his dick just to see the way Deuce screamed from it.

It’s not like that completely went away when Marco entered the relationship– Marco definitely enjoyed watching Ace’s ass whenever he rode Deuce’s dick. They filled different roles in his life, and this ended up translating to their sex life as well. But with both of them, they could see all sides of Ace. If Ace was too much, Marco would pull him back from it. If Ace was insatiable, Deuce would let him have what it wanted. It was like the ebb and flow and the ocean he loved so much.

“You two are beasts,” Deuce said as he watched them. This was another plus to Marco joining them: his stamina. Deuce couldn’t always keep up with the two of them-- Ace’s natural stamina was boundless and Marco could regenerate his-- but watching them was an enjoyable experience as well. Besides, he needed to save his stamina for the main event.

Marco smirked at him. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” Ace was too distracted to respond. Marco whispered something into his ear before forcing Ace down to base once more. No doubt he was filling Ace up once again. Deuce had lost count, but this was necessary, really. 

“More,” Ace repeated, breathless, but still eager. It was time for Deuce to join the fun.

He grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand and coated his fingers with the substance. Marco helped by spreading Ace’s legs wider for him.

Deuce looked at Ace. “Are you sure about this?”

Ace reached an arm out for Deuce and nodded. “Y- Yeah. Fuckin’ wreck me.”

He knew Ace was ready for it. They’d been practicing for weeks, working Ace open with toys. It was quite the sight to see him stretch around two dildos. He pushed a finger in alongside Marco’s cock, feeling his own erection twitch at the way Ace’s greedy hole squeezed around them. The slide was wet from lube and Marco’s semen. The thought just made him move faster.

“You’re gonna be so full,” Marco said, nipping at Ace’s ear. “You’ll be spilling out our cum for days.”

Deuce shivered at the way Marco said “ours.” It only made him more eager to fuck Ace open. It was what Ace wanted, so they had to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought. Follow my nsfw [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandnotsfw) to see the prompts I'm referencing or to see some fun process tweets!


End file.
